


Beyond Magic

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Evil, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Magic, New Year's Eve, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: What if life wasn't what you thought it was? What if it turned inside out in the span of minutes. Well, for our heroes it did.Sara and Mick have an encounter of the hot kind, while Albus and Scorpius get closer while nurses at Stat General aren't who everyone thought they were and, Felicity and Oliver find out that magic is real and sometimes can be used for evil reason. And all of  that's  just New Year's Eve. What comes next?





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> The nurses first name is to play off her sisters first name

New Year's Eve. The night where one year dies and the new one is born. People celebrate differently all over the world but sometimes those saving the world don't get to celebrate like the rest of us. But where they don't get the confetti and the ball dropping at midnight, they gain adventure and intrigue. For our heroes this New Year's Eve starts the beginning of a new and exciting chapter in their lives. 

Waverider Dec. 31, 2016

Mick sat in his room throwing Leonard's old blue ball against the wall when he heard a knocking at his door. “Who the hell is it?” Mick said grumbling to himself. “It's Sara, I've got champagne and it's midnight somewhere”. Mick groans but still opens his door. 

Sara walks in handing Mick the champagne bottle and flopping onto his bed. She pats the space next to her. He looks, not sure of how to approach it but decides what the hell and lays down beside her. “Happy New Years, Mick” she said taking a long swig of the champagne. Mick laughs. “Happy New Years canary” he says taking down a swig of his own. 

The rest of the night was a blur of talking and drinking. Sara took down the last of the second bottle of champagne and climbed onto Mick. “I'm still not drunk” she said soberly. Mick flipped her so she was underneath him. “Neither am I canary, but I'm feeling frisky wanna see how that goes” Mick says with a sly smile. Sara nods hungrily. Slowly Mick unbuttons Sara's blouse and the real fireworks begin.  
________________________________________  
Harry Potters house the same night

Scorpius and Albus sat nestled by the fireplace. They talked about what they were going to do when they got back to school. 

Ginny brought in some butter beer and at the stroke of midnight, Scorpius and Albus got a small sip while the adults drank to their hearts content.

As the bell continues to ring, Albus pulls Scorpius aside and gives him a long, deep kiss. “I can't wait to introduce everyone to my smokin hot boyfriend when we get back” Albus says with a sly smile making Scorpius blush scarlet. They kiss again and go back to sitting by the fireplace, this time just sitting in silence enjoying each other's company.  
________________________________________  
Star City General Hospital the same night

Nurse Rose Schwartz was making her rounds as normal when she slipped into the morgue. She unlocked one of the compartments and pulled out the body of Laurel Lance. She smiled as she moved her wand over Laurels cold body. 

Laurel coughed and started to move. “Don't move too fast my darling, that spell isn't easy to get over. You had to be mostly dead for it to work fully. But don't worry, as soon as you're with the dark lord you shall feel much better” Rose says laughing.

Suddenly there's a loud crack and Madam Poppy Pomfrey is standing near Rose. “Ah I see you're still doing his dirty work sister” poppy says as she moves between Laurel and her sister. Rose laughs. 

“You're no match for me dear sister. I have the dark lord behind me and with her he shall be unstoppable” Rose says gleefully. Poppy smiles and just as Oliver and Felicity come through the door, she waves her wand and before Rose could even blink, they were all gone from sight. “Damn, you won't get away Laurel Lance, not next time” Rose says laughing at the last name they had given her to hide her away and vanishes herself. 

Madam Pomfrey lays Laurel in bed while Oliver and Felicity look around in amazement. Poppy waves her wand and Oliver and Felicity fall asleep. She lays them in the bed next to Laurel’s. “As soon as everyone gets here my darlings, I'll tell you everything” Poppy says and turns out the lights.


	2. Constant Fun

On the WaveRider 

Sara's eyes slowly opened. She glanced around and realized she was still in Micks room and naked. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Not in a grip hold but in a loving, protective embrace. She smiled and breathing in his scent closed her eyes. She could lay there all day.

Mick laid still, waiting to see what Sara was going to do. He hadn't slept with anyone in his bed since Len had died. They would keep each other company at night, like they had for the 30+ years since they had met. It was nice having someone close to him again. When Sara relaxed, he smiled. He kept his arms around her and closed his eyes again. 

Just as Mick was falling back to sleep he felt a soft kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and he was looking straight into Sara's beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at her and dared to kiss her back. She allowed him too. 

Suddenly, like a cat, Sara was straddling Mick. “So, Mick, are we going to do this” she said pointing between herself and Mick mocking Ray making Mick laugh. God, his laugh is so fucking sexy Sara thought to herself. “I would love to do this” Mick says pulling Sara in for a deep kiss and was just about to pin her to the bed when the alarms went off. “Fucking ship” Mick growled and Sara laughed, the two of them got up and getting dressed slowly as to watch the other one, making them both yearn for the other, headed out to see what the commotion could be this time. 

Ray and Amaya looked on in astonishment as the two walked out together. Though the look on Amaya's face was more jealousy than astonishment. Mick was supposed to be hers. Sara knew how she felt about him. Well, if that little canary wanted to play then the lioness might have to show herself, Amaya thought to herself and grinning wildly.

Sara smirked at Amaya and wrapped herself around Mick. Rip stood up front and ignoring the high school playground behind him looked at the monitors. “Good news, we aren't under attack, bad news is the ship is spiraling back to 2016 to an unknown location” Rip said trying to be relaxed. They all look at him.

“Buckle your seat belts kids, we are in for a bumpy ride” Rip said as he buckled himself in. Amaya went to sit by Mick but Sara sat down first so she took the seat next to Ray growling softly as Mick took Sara's hand in his. “She is toast” she whispered softly and Ray looked at her a little scared. 

They all gritted their teeth as they entered Earth's atmosphere and spun towards their unknown destination, each just hoping that they made it out of this one alive. 

________________________________________  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Scorpius and Albus walked hand in hand down to the lake for a perfect picnic. After coming back from the holidays, they became the power couple of Slytherin. 

Some of the younger Slytherins had packed them their favorite foods to enjoy on their picnic in hopes of protection and the prowess that would come with being within their inner circle.

Rosie came towards them laughing with some of her friends. The others saw Scorpius and Albus and stopped talking. Rosie just snorted in their direction. 

Albus and Scorpius smiled and they all sat down for a picnic and to unwind from the day's hectic classes. Lily came and joined them. She was always following Albus around because James wouldn't pay her half a mind anyways. They were just about to start eating when a ball of fire whizzed overhead and crashed near the quidditch pitch. 

Peaking their curiosity beyond belief, the friends headed to the crash site. They were shocked when they found a ship the length of the pitch at the crash site. They were about to get close when all of a sudden a door opened on the outside of the ship and seven strangers started to file out. 

They stayed still until they heard Madame Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall say “kids come back here. Everyone but Albus and Scorpius head back to the castle”. Lily, Rosie and the others groaned in protest but Mcgonagall pointed and without another word they all headed inside. 

That's when Mcgonagall and Pomfrey turned their attention back to the people in the ship. “All of you follow us, including you two boys, and when we get to the infirmary some of your questions shall be answered. 

Looking at each other, not sure what was going on, the legends followed the two women into the castle and the only thing heard from any of them was Ray and Jax squealing how this must be the Hogwarts castle and it was real. Rip sighed and they all headed in.


End file.
